


Under Grey Skies

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [29]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Anime, Curses, Dark Magic, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hope vs. Despair, Magic, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They were in the here and now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Grey Skies

What was brought upon by fear and forces beyond their understanding soon receded, leaving relief and gratitude in its place. It seemed endless and formidable, but they had to march forward, and what was left was peace once again.

Téa and Serenity knew that all too well. The weight bring lifted off their shoulders was a feeling worth fighting for. They had to keep going, to keep putting one foot in front of the other. It helped soothe the worry in their very souls.

The sensation of euphoria resonated deep within the both of them. They were in the here and now. They broke the curse. They were alive. They were _alive_.

There had been no time before, no moments where Téa hadn't lost all hope, when it seemed all for naught, when she could surrender from this ordeal. She had found her, she found Serenity. Her guiding light helped her through the cloying dark that had tried to ensnare her forever, and she broke through.

Now it was true, that Serenity held her hand, which she was the light that Téa had been searching for, and the darkness ebbed away from their lives and from their hearts now and forever.

Serenity collapsed in Téa's arms, sobbing in relief. Téa smiled, keeping her close. They embraced once more, their warm hands intertwined. The curse had torn them apart, numbing them, thought to be of no use. Now, their souls were bonded, not in a curse, but in love, one that would be under grey skies and sunlight hearts.


End file.
